


MORE THAN JUST LETTERS

by Chaoticantics



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts Letters, Love Letters, Quidditch, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticantics/pseuds/Chaoticantics
Summary: It is not that she doesn’t enjoy this pen pals thing with Dinah. It’s just that after two years of writing to each other and getting to know her the way Laurel does now, it shouldn’t come as a surprise that she—that they—wanted a meeting.They wanted more than just letters.





	MORE THAN JUST LETTERS

As the crowd cheered loudly, a very excited blond-haired girl—probably not older than fourteen—pointed up to a single figure hovering nearby, mounting a shiny Firebolt that was clearly a new acquisition.

　 “Look! There she is, there she is!”

Sitting next to that small blonde full of enery was another girl, a couple of years older and with honey-blond hair. She wore an expression that betrayed she’d rather be anywhere else, and when her little sister exclaimed excitedly, pointing her finger to one of the Quidditch players, she rolled her eyes for the . . .

She’d already lost count of how many times she’d rolled her eyes since the moment she awoke that day.

　 “Who?” the oldest blonde asked, failing at pretending to be interested.

That day was the final of the Quidditch World Cup; an event that anyone in the wizarding world would have been thrilled to attend to. At least anyone that wasn’t Dinah Laurel Lance, who had no interest in Quidditch whatsoever. She’d never been a fan of sports, in contrast to her father and her younger sister Sara, who was a huge fanatic and even was part of the Quidditch team back in their school.

The game had begun minutes ago, but it was only now that Sara was pointing up to a specific figure above them; one of the players from Bulgaria, judging by the uniform if Laurel had to guess.

The sisters were on their seats with their father, Quentin Lance, to their left. He was immersed in a conversation with the man beside him as they watched the match, their eyes on the Quaffle.

　 “I told you about her just last night! Dad and I were talking about her, Laurel, c’mon! You never listen to us—I bet you were just thinking of that girl you’ve been sending letters to,” she accused her big sister.

　 “You know I’m not interested in Quidditch, Sara.” The youngest Lance didn’t voice it, but Laurel knew her sister was feeling the need to slap her right then and there. She had always been passionate about the sport. “And for your own good, I hope you have not been reading my letters.”

　 “I would if I wanted to die of boredom,” Sara replied, rolling her eyes. “Anyway—she’s the Seeker for Bulgaria and currently the best in the World. The way she flies—she’s incredible, Laurel. Very fast, super skilled; they call her _The Canary_ because of her style. Their coach purchases only the best things for her, even got her a Firebolt and everything for this match.”

　 “Can’t she buy her own stuff?” the older Lance sister asked, though there was no malice in her voice.

　 “Don’t know, don’t think so. She has no family left. According to what I know, she grew up in a foster house until the Bulgarian team recluted her. Youngest player, too.”

　 “Must be great to be her.”

　 “Not really.” Sara shrugged. “She’s an orphan. I mean, what’s the point of being the youngest player if your parents can’t see you doing something that awesome?”

As Laurel’s eyes caught a glimpse of the woman her little sister was about to start drooling for, she thought there was nothing really special about her except for the fancy broom she was flying on. Brown hair in a ponytail, olive skin that sparkled under the lights, the word ‘ DRAKE ’ written on the back of her shirt; those were the details Laurel caught as the Seeker sped across the field.

When _The Canary_ caught the Snitch and won the Quidditch World Cup for Bulgaria, there was another detail Laurel found about her: she had perfect white teeth and a smile that shone brighter than the golden light illuminating the stadium.

　 “Well,” said Quentin, “the team didn’t make a mistake with this one. She’s as good as they said.”

　 “Sure.” Laurel was only half-paying attention to her father and her scandalous sister, who was bouncing on her seat. “Can we go home now? I have a letter to finish.”


End file.
